<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Donald Duck Denomination by agentz123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308830">The Donald Duck Denomination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123'>agentz123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Uncle Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure Family, Badass Donald Duck, Dad! Donald, Dad! Scrooge, Gen, HONORARY NIECE WEBBY, References to S1’s “The Shadow War!”, References to S1’s “Woo-oo!”, Slight Scrooge McDuck Character Development, Takes Place After “The Shadow War!”, Team Uncle Week (Disney), Team Uncle Week 2020 (Disney), bedtime story, team uncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids just finished their biggest adventure yet: Magica de Spell’s Shadow War.</p><p>Team Uncle Week 2020, Day 1 - Bedtime Story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck &amp; Della Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Dewey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Dewey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Team Uncle Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Donald Duck Denomination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the McDuck-Duck family, both blood and extended members, headed to the outside of the damaged Money Bin to catch driver Launchpad McQuack, they passed by the docks. Donald fell behind and directed his gaze into the ocean. He wondered if he would have time after his shift (which started in three hours) to go on a deep-sea expedition in order to recover all of the missing pieces of his home. </p><p>“Well,” Scrooge tsked in mock disappointment. “I guess ye have to stay at the mansion until yer boat is repaired. Oh well. Come along, lad! There’s a spare room next to mine.” </p><p>“Are you sure? I could —“</p><p>“Nonsense! Yer staying with us, Donald.”</p><p>Scrooge clopped ahead before his nephew had a chance to fight. As he buckled up, he slipped out his cellphone and directed Duckworth to finally dust Della’s old room. </p><p>***</p><p>Donald’s fingers traced the peeling walls. It had really been ten years since he last stepped foot into his old bedroom. </p><p>He stopped when he nearly tripped over a pink duckling. He looked down and saw Webby bundled up in her sleeping bag. He gently inched her over away from the door and closer to Louie’s bed. “You’re sleeping in here, Webby?”</p><p>“Yes, Unc — I mean…” Webby twisted the hem of her sleeping bag nervously. Despite all being forgiven, she still had seeds of doubt regarding her place in the McDuck family. Donald uprooted them by planting a soft kiss on her cheek. </p><p>“Uncle Donald?” </p><p>He reached up and removed Huey’s hat and smoothed the duckling’s feathers back. “Yes?” Donald moved on to Dewey, and then Louie. </p><p>“Can you tell us a story about our mom?” </p><p>Donald gripped Louie’s blanket tightly, attempting to keep his breathing under control. He tried to convince himself that they had the right to know about her, everything should be okay. </p><p>They all had survived this adventure, everything should be okay. </p><p>“Tell them the one about those pretentious pirates,” a Scottish accent suddenly appeared. Donald turned, unsure of whether to glare or smile at his uncle for daring to speak further of Della. </p><p>“Who, Don Karnage?” </p><p>“Nay, lass.” Scrooge whistled, and Duckworth appeared with a recently dusted painting. It was the one the four of them recognized from the triplets’ first day on Killmotor Hill: Scrooge McDuck dueling Captain Peghook, while Uncle Donald and their mother swung through the mists of the River Styx. </p><p>“We were out looking for this golden ticket —“</p><p>“It was a <em>token.</em> A drachma, to be exact, that could only be found in the depths of the Underworld’s River Styx.”</p><p>“Right. And then we —“</p><p>“Yer telling it all wrong!” </p><p>Donald threw up his wings in frustration. “Fine! You tell it!” He added under his breath, “you old geezer.” </p><p>That earned him a light tap against the knuckles with Scrooge’s signature cane. Donald would never admit it, not even to himself, but he missed that. Without any further interruptions, the miser continued with the tale and would only be satisfied once the wee ones were asleep.</p><p>Once the old duck heard snores, he lowered his voice and supplemented the story with a truth he had never admitted to anyone, not even himself. “Fine...laddies, lass...Donald saved our pinfeathers that day. And the other day. Today. All the adventures I’ve been on with Donald, he managed to procure our prizes while making sure we all made it out alive. I have never meet a braver man.”</p><p>He paused in an attempt to reassure himself that everyone was fast asleep. “He may be the greatest adventurer in the world. Even greater than me.” </p><p>Scrooge reached five as he counted the foreheads he kissed, and made sure Louie and Donald had even amounts of green blanket.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>